The proposed work includes 1) the characterization of the distribution of serum pepsinogen I and pepsinogen II levels by radioimmunoassay in patients with focal and diffuse disorders of the stomach and duodenum, 2) the purification and characterization of the isoforms of pepsinogen I and pepsinogen II, and 3) the development of immunoassays for pepsin I and pepsin II.